


Damian Spinelli New Luck

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Damian Spinelli heart has been broken so many times it’s no shocker he is easily used by so many. In the weeks to come his life will take a new turn.
Relationships: Damian Spinelli/Johnny Zacchara, Harrison Chase/Damien Spinelli, Jason Morgan/Damian Spinelli
Kudos: 1





	Damian Spinelli New Luck

Damian Spinelli is about to have his heart broken again, and this time to know fault of his own.

“Sorry Spinelli, I can’t do this anymore.” Elli says as the door closes behind her.

Bang one loud thud wakes Spinelli up from his day dream, and in comes a guy.

“Oh My stars,why am I so lost?” Damian Spinelli think’s to himself.

“Damian Spinelli right? The private eye.” The young man says.

“My name is Detective Chase, I requested your help on a case.” The man’s sits next to me.

“Yes of course, Stone Cold explained it to me in annoyance.” He says.

“It is a stake out, I bought snacks let’s go.” He says.

The floating rib is pack tonight with people as they enter.

Who Spinelli is not expecting to see at the bar is Jason, Sonny, Johnny Zacharra, and Julian Jerome.

Jason is shock to see him constantly he is keeping watchful eye on him, and excuses himself for a minute.

Outside Spinelli waits for Chase orders to follow him, and Jason taps his shoulders.

“What on earth are you doing here with him?” Jason asks scowling at him.

“Can we talk later Stone Cold?” Spinelli replies.

“No, we will speak now.” Jason raises his voice.

“He is on a case with me.” Chase replies in a firm voice.

“Using criminals to do your work now?” He retorts.

“No that’s your job, right Jason?” Chase says as they leave.  
——————————————————————  
Jason shakes his head in disappointment walking back in to the bar.

The night went fast after some roughing up, coaxing and threats Port Charles had a new dynamic.

Johnny had move back to Port Charles that same day and like Julian was force to work for Sonny.

“You guys have no choice work for me or it is over for you.” Sonny says leaving the bar.

“You have no control over me Micheal Sonny Corinthos.” Julian expresses his feelings.

“I am out of here.” Johnny replies but a punch to face fix that.

Hours later, Jason is interrupted when the PCPD raids this warehouse.

“Where are they Mr. Morgan?” Detective Chase questions him.

“Don’t play stupid with me.” Chase anger grows.

Jason shrugs his shoulder saying nothing at all.

“Why do you put up with this?” Detective Chase turns to Spin leaving the question in the air.

“Stone Cold is most kind to me.” Spin took a breath before he answers.

“We already have Mr. Corinthos at the PC PD for questioning.” Chase continues.

Locking the hand cuffs on Jason’s wrist taking him in.

“My life is a mess, how did I wreck it so willfully?” Spinelli says under his breath.

“You are not to blame for his actions.” Chase chides in.

“Sweet of you, but life is in tatters right now all to a girl.” Spinelli faces him. 

“Same boat here, how about we grab a late coffee?” Chase pushes a bit.

“I don’t know Mr. Sir and Stone Cold...” he starts.  
——————————————————————  
“They won’t like it? Well that is too bad than. I get off at eight.” He sweets says.

“Why am I even here?” Spinelli questions himself at his own antics.

“Maybe because you want a nice male friend.” Chase suggest.

“Do you sneak up on everybody?” Spin teases.

They walk off of the PC Police lot to The Floating rib once more, and order some ribs.

“So you are single now?” Chase finds himself saying.

A smile crosses his face no idea why he is asking that though.

His heart seems heavy as he waits for some sort of answer.

“I know you have been messed over after that last relationship.” He continues.

“Yes I am single.” Spin turns to face him in confidence.

“Are you interested in me?” Spin is so in a state of shock.

“What if I am?” Chase radiance comes out like clock work.

“I concur it’s not my normal function, but I guess worth umm exploring.” He answers.

“Excellent!” Chase says hands in the air leaning in to kiss Spin afterwards.

“Just like a kid.” Spin jokes a bit something he never does.

Spin is drunk that night leading Chase to his apartment, and stays a sleep till noon.

Chase sneaks down to the main floor of the apartment sneaking around.

Jason walks in to find him snooping and Spin sees all.

“You come in to my house without a warrant.” Jason interprets the best he can.

“Use my friend to get to me.” He picks up Chase.

“Get out.” Spin screams as Chase leaves in defeat.

The end.


End file.
